


A heart beating.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Experimental writing?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: A little something. I created this through an angst idea and a five movements coreography.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A heart beating.

Nezumi is awake.

He is alive.

A heart beating that resonates in defiance of his body confirms it.

A dull sense guides his hands through his hair.

Motions that curl locks of blue.

Fingers on an endless dance.

_How to stop it? To be alive is to feel pain. Endure it. But-_

Flesh and bones resonates against the floor.

Yet Nezumi keeps on falling.

He extends his hands to grab onto something.

Corpses and soil, he finds.

Lightning is born from his knees; it travels to reach every corner.

He manages to stand.

_And fails._

Is he over a layer of ice?

Too slow. A descent starts again.

Wrists turn broken. No-

They are held; by a giggle.

It taunts him; it haunts him.

Nezumi is being despised.

Can’t stop it. Can’t endure it.

_Shion._

Nezumi was not awake.

But he is alive.

He still is alive.

A heart beting that resonates in defiance of his fate confirms it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something. I created this through an angst idea and a five movements coreography.


End file.
